Andy
|occupation = Guitarist and Singer |cartoon = Love & Pet |comic = #85: Bad Dreams (as an illusion) #108: The Scream of the Banshee (physically) |lcartoon = Ice and Fire |lcomic = #117: The Ice Princess |italian = Gianluca Crisafi |nick = Justin Prentice |gallery = Yes}}Andy is a guitarist in a band with his friends Mark and Rio, and is also Bloom's ex-boyfriend from before she discovered her fairy identity. He and his friends perform at Frutti Music Bar regularly throughout Season 4. Appearance Andy has short, somewhat spiky black hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. He wears a light blue, short sleeved shirt over a burgundy and dark blue striped long sleeved T-shirt, with dark jeans, and reddish purple high tops. During his first appearance in Season 4, it was stated that Andy used to wear glasses, but later started using contact lenses. Personality Andy is friendly and sociable. He was the first to reach out to Bloom when he noticed her at the busy Love & Pet shop. He is smooth with his words and gestures, which can be seen when he flirts with Bloom, making it obvious he still has feelings for her. He is however, not a pushy person, is respectful and willing to help others. He does not hold grudges and likes to joke around sometimes, shown when he teased Riven for the flowers that landed onto Rio's hands causing him to sneeze. Andy has a sense for music as he plays in a band and usually plays at the Frutti Music Bar. He is extremely passionate about music which allows him to bond with Musa. Pre-Series Andy lived in Gardenia and dated Bloom for some time while the two were in high school. The two broke up for reasons that still remain unknown and Andy still harbored feelings for Bloom. However, after being told of Bloom's current relationship with Sky, Andy backed off. Series Season 4 Andy appears in Season 4 at the Frutti Music Bar, working for Roxy's dad, Klaus. He is shown being a point of consternation between Musa and Riven and Bloom and Sky, as he flirts with both Musa and Bloom in the view of the Specialists, causing a rift between the two couples. Throughout the season he is seen mostly at the Frutti Music Bar, often lending a hand to Musa when she began her music career as well as performing together from time to time and when the Winx wanted to start a band together. He and his band also competed at a concert audition held by Jason Queen at the Frutti Music Bar but did not win. Comics |-|Season 4= Andy debuts towards the end of Issue 85 performing alongside Mark, Rio and two girls at a newly opened club called the Cocoa Dancing Disco. Things only get stranger when the Winx also spot Jason who goes on to act like they are total strangers. After realizing that something is off, everyone in the club turns to stone and the interior becomes tattered, revealing that they had fallen into a magical trap. |-|Season 5= Andy makes his physical debut alongside Rio in Issue 108 in the Winx's castle-turned-hotel in Ireland for the Celtic Music Festival. He and Rio come down from upstairs after overhearing Maeve and Stella's not so favorable first meeting, and he introduces Maeve to the Winx as their newest vocalist. The two boys continue on by claiming that Maeve is an expert in singing Celtic ballads and even go on to declare her as "the strength of their band," all while Andy and Maeve slowly come to embrace each other. The two of them eventually stare into each other's eyes as Maeve calls Andy a treasure much to Bloom's annoyance. Andy can be seen again practicing with Maeve in a small boat out on the nearby waters. He plays his guitar along to Maeve's singing and the pair sound so good together that even Bloom and Stella find themselves entranced by their performance. However, everything quickly turns sour when everyone is notified of their instruments suddenly going missing! Andy eventually catches up to the Winx with Rio and Maeve in tow and he tries to ask Bloom what happened out in the woods as he heard a lot of noise coming from their direction. Andy does not appear again until the Celtic Music Festival is already underway and his band is up next to perform. Just before he is about to go on-stage, Bloom pulls him over to try to warn him about Maeve's more sinister intentions, but Andy cannot believe that Bloom would truly wish for them not to go up unless she was scared that his band had the potential to outperform her own. Andy quickly becomes enraged with Bloom's attempts at getting him and his band to stop performing and storms off as he calls her pathetic. He then goes on to perform on-stage with his band, only for Maeve to reveal her true form and turn everyone listening into goblins; him and Rio included. Andy's forced transformation is what prompts Bloom to demand that she and the Winx spring into action, however, Andy and Rio have already become Maeve's newest goblin slaves and now attack the Winx and the crowd of innocence on her command. Luckily, with Sloan's help, the Winx are able to dispel of Maeve's curse with a powerful Harmonix Convergence. After being turned back to normal, Andy apologizes to Bloom for the way he acted and Bloom naturally forgives him because she believes that he would only mistreat her the way he did if he were under a spell. She then admits to Andy being a dear friend that she would love to perform on-stage with and he later joins the Winx for their performance in the Celtic Music Festival. Andy is first seen in a flashback in the beginning of Issue 117 as Icy explains to Darcy and Stormy as to why Astrid, an immensely powerful sorceress, is indebted to her. According to Icy, Astrid has fallen in love with a musician from Gardenia but neither of them could survive in each other's homes, so Andy was forced to return to Gardenia and leave Astrid behind in Asgard. However, Astrid could not bear the pain of heartbreak, so she ventured outside of her city's walls in an attempt to reunite with her beloved, but she could not survive in the heat and would have died had it not been for Icy bringing her back to Asgard. After learning of Astrid's tragic romance, Icy plans to use the icy princess' dream of a potential reunion with her beloved to freeze the whole planet over. Andy is mentioned yet again when Icy notices Astrid looking confused and worried over the consequences she may face. Rather than address them, Icy simply asks if Astrid wants to remain confined behind the walls of Asgard and Astrid naturally insists that she wishes to be happy with her beloved Andy. After allying with the Winx and driving the Trix out of her city for endangering her people, Astrid laments over never seeing Andy again and hearing Andy's name causes Bloom to ask Astrid if she really did fall for a musician from Gardenia named Andy. After Astrid confirms that she has, Bloom reveals to the icy princess that Andy is a good friend of hers and assures her that he would love to see her again. In fact, just a few days later, the Winx return to Asgard with Andy in tow and he reunites with his newfound love in the city's royal palace. The two embrace and express how happy they are to see each other again before Astrid confesses that she does not believe that their recent reunion will not be their last despite the fact that they cannot survive in the other's home. Andy shares this sentiment and even promises to visit Astrid any time she would like with the Winx's help. The two lovers then share a kiss. Trivia *His hair slightly resembles Brandon's as it has a long fringe on the sides of the head. *Gianluca Crisafi, Andy's voice actor, also plays Brandon in Season 5 of the Italian dub. *Andy experiences two comic-exclusive romances and he seems to be the only human character to do so. **In Issue 108, it is implied that Andy had fallen for his band's newest member, a talented Celtic singer named Maeve. Later into the issue, however, it is revealed that his infatuation with Maeve was all due to her bewitching him with her voice. **In Issue 117, Andy falls for Astrid, the princess of the mythical city of ice known as Asgard, during a concert his band held there. However, being unable to survive in Asgard's unforgiving cold, Andy had to leave Astrid behind. Fortunately, by the end of the issue, the Winx are able to help him and Astrid reunite and he and Astrid promise to see each other whenever they can. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Gardenia Category:Earth Category:Bloom Category:Comics Category:Games Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters